


Harmonia natury

by Kafian



Series: Diablo III mini-series PL [3]
Category: Diablo III
Genre: Dialogue, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person, Post-War, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Talking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Po pokonaniu Maltaela odprawiono huczne świętowanie. Podczas niego dokonano wielkich czynów, opowiedziano niebywałe historie oraz usłyszano niespodziewane wyznania.
Relationships: Tyrael (Diablo series) & Eirena the Enchantress
Series: Diablo III mini-series PL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862959





	Harmonia natury

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harmony of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068708) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian). 



> Trzecia (i ostatnia) część serii, z Tyraelem i Eireną w roli głównej.

  
— Takie świętowanie chyba nie jest dla mnie — wymamrotał Tyrael, zakrywając się ciaśniej kołdrą, którą chwilę temu przykryła go kobieta. — Dziękuję ci za pomoc, Eireno.

Zaklinaczka położyła mu na czoło zwilżony okład, po czym usiadła na poduszce obok mężczyzny.

— Oj, nie dziękuj mi — odparła z uśmiechem. — I tak byłam już zmęczona, więc idealnie się złożyło. Miejmy za to nadzieję, że szybko wyzdrowiejesz.

— Ludzkie ciało doprawdy jest kruche. — Tyrael odetchnął głęboko, czując nawrót dokuczającej mu migreny. Miał wrażenie, jakby stado koni przebiegło mu po czaszce.

— Jest także równie silne. — Posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. Zajęła się przygotowywaniem ziół. — Jutro powinieneś poczuć się znacznie lepiej.

— Byłbym rad, gdyby tak się stało — odparł kobiecie, po czym odkaszlnął parę razy.

— Proszę, pij do dna. — Eirena wręczyła mu naczynie z orzeźwiającym napojem.

— Dziękuję ci.

Zaklinaczka wstała i sięgnęła po jedną ze swoich ksiąg, po czym wróciła na miejsce. Tyrael oddychał ciężko przez długi jeszcze moment. Dopiero kiedy jego organizm się uspokoił, Eirena przemówiła ponownie.

— Nie myślałeś kiedyś, drogi Tyraelu, aby zacząć prowadzić dziennik o wszelkich twoich przeżyciach związanych z aniołami i ludźmi?

Mężczyzna przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

— Ciekawa propozycja. Być może jest to mądre rozwiązanie, pozostawienie po sobie wiedzy dla potomnych.

Eirena uśmiechnęła się do siebie i kiedy ich rozmowa ucichła, zaczęła czytać księgę na głos, jednak na tyle cicho, aby pomogło to choremu Tyraelowi się zrelaksować.

Gdy po trzecim rozdziale usłyszała ciche chrapanie mężczyzny, uznała swoją małą misję za wykonaną. Zdmuchnęła świecę i sama udała się w spoczynek, czuwając nad swoim przyjacielem.


End file.
